Red
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Angsty HichiRukiIchi goodness! With a slight IchiHimeUlqui twist! Onesided RenRuki Rated T for blood and creepy possessive and sexual themes!


**A/N: HichiRukiIchi triangle with a IchiHimeUlqui triange! Mostly HichiRuki, 'cuz Hichigo seriously doesn't get enough love. Plus, this pairing is so cool! Even though I _am _a die hard RukiRen fan!**

This world is dull.

I'm trapped in a city of blue, with splashes of white nestled in the clouds. Zangetsu, cloaked in black and red, sits. Staring at the endless sky in this endless world.

* * *

I was born in the rain.

When I was born, rained poured down in buckets in this world. Zangetsu and I sheltered each other, neither one of us liking the rain. Zangetsu hated it because it meant King's soul was troubled, his heart fragile and resolve crumbling. I didn't like the rain because it was dull. In a dull blue world, the last thing I need was _more_ blue. Granted, it was different shades of blue, and the clearness was kinda refreshing, but it didn't light this world.

But one day, it did.

One day, days after I was born, something new happened. A shaft of light.

I learned what colors were that day.

I was able to see myself in one of the windows. I liked my reflection. I was white. White skin and hair and clothes. My tongue was blue like this world, and my eyes were black and a color I had never seen.

I found out from Old Man Zangetsu that they were _golden._ I liked the word, and I liked my appearance. In this world of blue, I stood out. I wasn't dull. I was interesting, different. Unique.

I wasn't like the rain. But I was still colorless.

I wanted to know what would light our world. What brought the colors today, I asked Zangetsu. He said it was Kuchiki Rukia.

...Rukia...that's pretty. I bet it's colorful.

The King's world remained constant, and had shafts of light. It wasn't dull like before but I wanted more.

I wanted more colors now that I had had a taste.

I wanted to see orange, and purple. And that shade they called green!

I wanted to hear birds and noise, taste the gentle breeze and howling storms.

I wanted to taste the _world._

* * *

One day, Old Man Zangetsu showed me how to extend myself to see the world. To see beyond this city and see's the King's world.

I saw so much color. I saw the 'coffee' brown in the giant's skin, the 'sunset' orange of the Princess' hair, the silver gleam of the Quincy's glasses. I saw green grass, and sparkling waters. Aqua eyes, and peach skin.

I saw red.

I first saw it in the Gate Keepers blood as the fox like man sliced his arm in a flash of gray. I was enthralled. It was a deep color and so beautiful. Red called to me, and sang promises of freedom and joy.

And it simply tasted of color. Red explained so much. It explained why King was King and why Horse was Horse. Why "Ichigo" was the King and I was his steed. It whispered that I didn't have to be a steed. I could rise to be a King. The King ruled this world, and was the master. King would become _my _horse. It explained my purpose and destiny. To follow my instincts and _fight. _To become the King.

And then I could forever live in color.

Old Man Zangetsu didn't like this. Ichigo was our King, he said. We shouldn't think about overthrowing or harming our King.

Old Man was loyal, I could respect that, understand it even. But he didn't get it. He was content living in this blue world. I was tired of living in blue. I wanted to live in red.

He absorbed me. Put me in a place where I couldn't harm the King. I was stuck in black nothingness, and I craved color.

* * *

I was called again. I was called back into that city of blue.

I met the King that day. Zangetsu, while loyal to our King, was tired of King being so ignorant about him. About us. So he went to King and brought him here. To our city. King had been here once before, but only once. Just before I was born. King had the orange color for hair, but it was a different kind then the Princess'. More like a sunrise then sunset. His eyes were a odd brown and yellow mixture, tinged with orange. Zangetsu would later tell me it was called _amber. _King was confused, when his dangerous weapon was replaced with a mere blade. Zangetsu let me wield him.

It was wonderful.

The power...the freedom. There was so much color with power. So many shades of red. And then my path was clear.

I would devour the King, and make him my Horse.

I wasn't strong enough. The King won the throne, with his Knights help. Zangetsu put me back into the dark world. I warned him. I admitted he was strong. And I told him to make him stronger, because that power would be mine soon. I would live in color.

Time passed since I wielded the addicting shades of power. I could feel Kings' desperation, I could taste it. It tasted like gold. It was good, but red was what I wanted. I wanted the red taste of his soul. Red was my destiny, it would taste the best.

I could feel King flying. Zangetsu was distracted, worried about our King. He was facing a dangerous opponent, an opponent who felt odd. I couldn't identify the color. It felt like a combination of red and white. Red was of fighting and blood and destiny, but white was of friends and companions.

I didn't understand.

I snuck up to the city and watched. I watched as King flew up to the bridge and landed in front of a small dark haired girl. He spoke to a small boy with pale blue eyes. He felt pale blue too.

King turned to the girl. My breath caught. She was _wonderful_. She shone with so many colors. The black of her hair, the peach of her skin, the pink of her lips, the pure white yukata, and the blood red collar. Red was my color. That collar signified that she was someone's, right? She belonged to _me _then_. _Yes, I like that. Her belonging to me. She was _mine._

Her eyes were indescribable. The glowed like polished gemstones and glistened with color. They contained so much color that I was drawn, instantly captured in all the shades of her eyes. Darkest blue, a blue I had never seen and could never tire of. It felt like sorrow and endless courage. Raven black, which crooned of unmovable strength. The white light that sang of hope and dreams. A Deep violet, that tasted like... love?

What was love? Was it this feeling in my veins? This wonderful, beautiful pale _red_ feeling.

I was pushed back into a colorless world as King began in battle and Zangestsu sharpened. I was full of color now though. Full of shining violet and sparkling blue.

Full of red.

She was the Queen. This Kuchiki Rukia. I knew she would be full of color. Just by hearing her name, I knew.

She would look absolutely _delicious_ in red. Bathed in crimson. I felt something inside me tighten and claw. Something that moaned at the image of her broken and wanting in my arms. Her blood staining my lips and gracing my senses.

I learned lust.

* * *

I saved my strength. I relied on red. Red would make me strong. Red would guide me to victory.

I became the stronger one. King was still ignorant. He still didn't understand Zangetsu to the fullest potential. He needed to. Zangetsu became weaker and I grew strong. The King and I learned Bankai, and I broke out of the black abyss and into the never changing city. I fought Zangetsu. I told him that the King was weak.

I would not play Horse to a King who was weak and would get us killed. I would become the King and paint this city with color.

I sent him to the colorless abyss.

I think he might of understood my lust for color after that.

I walked through the city, laid back and waited. Patiently. The King would come to claim his throne. Someday. The King's fellow King's came to visit. I see the small white haired one. More of a Prince then a King. For now. He tasted cold and blue. I think 'King' calls it ice. The buxom one tasted of pink and peachy orange. Of Cheer and warmth. The violet eyed one had a aroma of azure blue. Of hidden strength and power. He was strong, even for a King. The shiny one roared of white. Of loyalty and blind devotion. He couldn't see others color because of his own white. Not even the azure blue that begged to shine and be noticed by the blinding white.

The marked one screamed and howled red.

Pure and wonderful red. Of victory and strength.

This was a different red though. It wasn't the black scarlet of power or the pale rose of My Queen's love. It was...just red. It howled of victory and loss. Of love and pain.

Of failure.

Failure for My Queen. He wanted _my_ Queen.

The Queen didn't want him though. He was more of a Knight to her then a King. And when he felt this, his red howled to the moon. It craved her violets and whites to shine at him with blue. To grace him with her pale red affection.

Just like me.

* * *

My Queen wanted King.

Her wonderful shining orbs of color shined exquisitely when they gazed into King's. The dazzling white of the sun, the glistening blue, the pure black.

The glowing violets of her soul.

* * *

King wanted the Princess.

The Princess with her six flowered fairies. Her guardians. She sang of sweet yellows and oranges. Of purity and motherly love.

King wanted that. King wanted the Princess. Someone who's color he could save and cherish and forever protect in this city of blue.

It disgusts me. How could a King would want a mere Princess instead of a powerful Queen?

* * *

The Princess, however, wanted the Demon.

The Demon growled of darkest green and endless black. Of harshness and death. Of a despairing lost soul. The Princess wanted to warm his dark greens and blacks. She wanted to fill his soul with warmth and see him whole. She wanted to give her self to him and finally shine. She wanted to bring him back to light.

The Demon wanted her as well. He wanted her warmth and love. He wanted to drag her purity into darkness and taint her with his deathly black. He wanted to see what her warmth was, and take it for his own. He wanted to take her away into darkness.

* * *

I wanted My Queen, My Queen wanted King, King wanted the Princess, and the Princess and the Demon wanted each other.

It was time for the colors to lay out the cards. Time to see which shade will triumph in this war.

The colors will guide my way to victory. Red would be my strength.

And then I will become the King, and take My Queen, and we will ride the Horse together in a world full of color.

END

**A/N: Really angsty. Kicks my last angsty fanfics ass. Like it? Hate it? Love it? I must know! I wanna see if I could actually _write_ decent angst.**

**Review and chibi Hichigo will give you a lollipop. Guess which color. ;)  
**


End file.
